We need to talk
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Se passe tout juste après 8x19. Sam et Dean font route vers le bunker en attendant une nouvelle affaire, mais Silence n'existe pas dans l'Impala. Une conversation s'engage entre les frères perdus. Que se passe-t-il?


Salutations, tout le monde! Ceci est une fanfiction qui se passe après 8x19 (Taxi Driver, un magnifique épisode quoique les choses se passent trop rapidement à mon goût, mais ça passe avec la présence de Naomi!) Vous vous doutez donc que c'est une fic spoiler! Je reprends ici quelques théories de certains collègues, que je vous laisse découvrir de vous-même. C'est un OS assez court, qui change de mes romans de 10 pages de longs sur word que je fais ces derniers temps x)

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, comme vous vous en doutez (:

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'Impala était bien calme ce jour, il n'y avait que le bruit d'une chanson des années 70. Aucun de Sam ou Dean ne parlait. Le plus jeune des frères somnolait et s'endormit doucement, avant de se réveiller brusquement, la douleur dans son corps l'empêchant de dormir. Dean, qui jusque là était concentré sur la route, sentit le trouble de son frère, et lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Tu te sens bien, Sam ?

-Oui, t'en fais pas.

-Tu mens mal, Sammy. Crache le morceau !

-Je m'inquiète pour Kevin, finit par céder ledit Sammy, émettant un petit soupir d'exaspération au surnom.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à pieuter ? demanda avec une certaine ironie l'ainé des frères.

-Oh ça va Dean ! Toi aussi tu dors pas. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Kevin ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, se mit à réfléchir Sam, abandonnant toute idée de sieste.

-Il s'est enfui, tu as bien vu qu'il a pris toutes ses affaires ! Il perdait de plus en plus la tête. Crowley qui l'aurait retrouvé, qui serait dans sa tête ?! N'importe quoi ! Kevin a besoin de repos.

-Attends Dean, s'il s'était enfui, il aurait laissé son travail sur la tablette, il n'aurait pris que ses affaires personnelles ! Ne tire pas de conclusion trop vite et fais-moi confiance. C'est...louche tout ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Sam ? Il n'a rien laissé, même pas un seul bout de papier ! On ne peut pas le retrouver pour le moment. Et s'il ne s'est pas enfui, alors pourquoi n'est-il plus là ?!

-Je sais pas...Crowley sans doute. Il essaye de nous ralentir dans les 3 épreuves, ça serait logique de sa part.

-T'oublie un truc, Sammy. Crowley est un démon, un putin de démon !

-Je sais qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer les issues du bateau avec tout l'arsenal de signes qu'on a mis, mais on pourrait quand même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il a quand même réussi à tuer un faucheur, et je te rappelle qu'ils sont censés être les seuls êtres, avec la Mort et Dieu, à ne pas pouvoir mourir !

-C'est vrai que ce merdeux a des pouvoirs à faire frissonner n'importe quel chasseur, mais ça reste un démon ! grogna Dean, avant de se re-concentrer sur la route.

Sam hésita à parler. Il savait ce qui tracassait son frère. Ce n'était pas Kevin. C'était lui et la mort de Benny. Et sans doute aussi Bobby, leur ancien meilleur ami dont l'âme avait dû reposer en Enfer...rien que de repenser à ce passage, Sam eut un frisson. Il se reprit rapidement cependant.

-Ecoute...je suis désolé pour Benny. J'aurais dû l'obliger à revenir avec moi.

-C'est rien, il a fait son choix.

-Ca me rappellerait presque Cas', tenta de plaisanter le cadet des frères.

Aucune remarque ne vint. Sam soupira. Dès qu'il essayait de parler de Castiel, Dean se renfermait encore plus !

-Faudra bien qu'on en parle, Dean, surtout si on doit le revoir.

-Il a aussi fait son choix. Celui de ne plus nous revoir. Alors je ne le courserai plus.

-Dean...

-Il veut garder la tablette loin de nous, loin de sa famille, sa vraie famille, alors tant pis pour lui. Nous on continue avec les épreuves en priant...en espérant que la dernière ne sera pas un sacrifice ! se reprit Dean, commençant à détester le mot _« prière »._

-Mais on peut essayer de le comprendre, de se mettre à sa place. C'est un Ange, et la tablette permettrait de l'enfermer pour toujours au Paradis. Il a peur, c'est normal, non ?

-Non, parce qu'il sait qu'on ne le sacrifierait pas ! Il le sait plus que tout ! On le ferait devenir humain comme nous, et il serait sauvé !

-Mais c'est peut être pas ça qu'il veut, tenta Sam.

- Développes. Et puis au fait, non, ne dis rien ! J'ai eu mon lot d'interrogations pour aujourd'hui. Kevin se fait la malle, et on doit retrouver la tablette des démons et un nouveau traducteur pour enfermer ces abominations dans leur Enfer, alors je crois que ça suffira.

-Je continue quand même, parce qu'on va avoir besoin de Castiel. Tous ces évènements sont liés et on le sait. Castiel protège la tablette, mais peut être qu'il le fait sur ordre de...Metatron.

-Tu délires, Sammy. Metatron est mort.

-On en est pas sûrs, rappela le cadet des frères.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon il se serait pointé pour reprendre la _« parole de Dieu »._ Il est comme Dieu, il existe plus !

-Moi je crois que si. Faudrait qu'on vérifie. Si ça se trouve il contrôle Castiel et lui a demandé de protéger la tablette de nous, parce qu'il sait qu'on pourrait l'enfermer au Paradis.

-Ca n'a aucun sens, on sait très bien qui contrôle Castiel.

-Toi tu sais, pas moi. T'as toujours pas voulu me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans la crypte.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Sammy.

-Bon, d'accord...je suis heureux que l'âme de Bobby soit retournée au Paradis.

-Ecoute-moi Sam, je veux qu'on arrête de parler du Paradis jusqu'à notre nid douillet de chasseurs, ok ?

-On doit en parler pourtant. Est-ce que tu fais confiance à cette Naomi ? Elle apparait, comme ça, soudainement, pour nous aider et aider Bobby, c'est plutôt étrange, non ?

-C'est elle qui contrôle Castiel. Peut être qu'elle dit vrai quand elle veut nous aider, mais je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'elle a fait. C'est un Ange, elle est comme les autres.

-Peut être qu'au contraire elle ne l'est pas, je veux dire, elle nous a aidé, les autres ne l'ont pas fait. Hormis Balthazar et Gabriel, aucun autre Ange n'a daigné nous aider.

-Raison de plus pour se méfier. Elle veut juste récupérer la tablette des Anges.

-Et enfermer les démons en Enfer, ce qui correspond à notre propre but. Peut être que...

-Peut être que quoi ? Tu veux qu'on s'allie avec elle ? Alors qu'elle a presque failli nous faire tuer par notre propre frère ?

-Pas s'allier véritablement. Juste lui faire croire qu'on veut bien s'allier avec elle, et dès qu'on aura récupéré Cas', on pourra la renvoyer illico dans son Paradis, expliqua Sam.

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas sûr que faire ça allait beaucoup les aider. Il devait s'avouer que, malgré tout, lui et son frère allaient vraiment avoir besoin d'un Ange à leurs côtés pour refermer les portes de l'Enfer. Et si Castiel n'était pas cet Ange, alors il fallait bien qu'un autre vienne...

-Elle ne ment peut être pas, finit-il par dire avec difficulté.

-Quoi ?

-Elle veut peut être juste nous ramener Cas' en un seul morceau et nous aider à fermer les portes de l'Enfer.

-Dean, est-ce que c'est bien toi qui dit ça ?

-Ouais. J'ai du mal à le croire, mais c'est bien moi qui suis en train de prendre la défense d'une trou duc de 1ère.

-Ca m'étonne de toi, franchement.

-Je sais. Et au pire, si elle nous ment, on pourra appliquer ta solution. Mais je refuse qu'elle approche de trop près Castiel. Il est vulnérable.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais si elle nous mentait et qu'elle avait prévu tout ça...on est mal...

-On a l'habitude, non ? On a vaincu pire qu'un Ange fou.

-Je commence à croire qu'Eve, Lilith, ou même Azazel ne sont rien contre elle. T'as vu sa force ? Et quand elle a failli tuer Crowley...d'ailleurs ils se connaissent ces deux là, j'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Sammy ?

-T'as pas vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ? Et si Naomi et Crowley jouaient la comédie ? S'ils étaient alliés contre nous ? Ils veulent tous les deux les tablettes. Ils peuvent vouloir nous doubler...ce qui expliquerait que Kevin ne soit plus là. C'est sans doute Naomi qui l'a enlevé, vu qu'on a rien fait contre les Anges.

-Tu vas trop loin, Sam, se raisonna Dean, alors qu'au fond il pensait la même chose. Admettons qu'ils se connaissent, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ben...beaucoup de choses !

-Attends, tu crois quand même pas qu'ils se sont...enfin tu vois ! Un Ange et un Démon, faire ça ?!

-T'es dégueulasse, Dean, je t'assure ! Ne me parle plus jamais de ça ! haleta presque Sam, se retenant de vomir.

Imaginer Crowley avec une femme, un Ange qui plus est, c'était la pire vision que les deux frères auraient pu avoir !

-En conclusion, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? soupira-t-il finalement, étant perdu dans toutes les hypothèses s'offrant à lui et Dean.

-J'en sais rien...retrouver Cas' me semble le plus important, même si je n'ai pas envie de le revoir après ce qu'il a fait. Mais lui seul peut nous aider à retrouver Kevin et à lui foutre une raclée.

-Dean !

-N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, Sammy. Toi aussi tu as envie de claquer ce merdeux de prophète ! S'il s'est enfui, je te jure que je...

-Vaut mieux pas jurer, Dean, l'interrompit Sam.

-On ne peut plus prier, ni jurer, on va plus pouvoir manger des tartes ou pieuter bientôt ! Ou pire, on ne pourrait même plus regarder des hentai !

-**DEAN** ! Parlons sérieusement ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si on ferme que ce soit les portes de l'Enfer ou celles du Paradis, il y aura des conséquences inimaginables. Les âmes mauvaises et les bonnes âmes se mélangeraient...ça risquerait d'être le chaos ! Le bien ne peut exister sans le mal, tu le sais.

-On verra le moment venu, ok ? Pour l'instant je veux pas y penser. Repose toi, la dernière

épreuve arrivera sans doute bientôt.

Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son frère n'était pas encore prêt à l'écouter...mais il songea, tout en regardant la route :

_« Peut être que Castiel veut protéger la tablette de nous parce qu'il sait qu'on fera du mal aux Anges...il veut peut être seulement se racheter. Même si pour ça il doit trahir sa famille sur Terre. Dean n'est juste pas prêt à accepter le fait que notre Castiel est mort depuis longtemps, et qu'il restera un être céleste quoi qu'il arrive... »_

* * *

OS fini! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser s'il manque des mots, mais le site refuse apparemment certaines expressions, je ne sais pas pourquoi...et je ne me sens pas pleinement satisfaite de mon travail. Je retravaillerais peut être cette fic, en y ajoutant des choses. N'hésitez pas à commenter cette fic et me dire si vous pensez qu'il manque des choses (ou me dire vos théories sur la disparition de ce beau gosse de Kevin :p)

Bonne semaine à tous!


End file.
